


The Red Hood

by DragoLord19D



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-posted on SpaceBattles, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoLord19D/pseuds/DragoLord19D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Kim Possible was adopted by… The Batman! This is what I think would happen.</p><p>Once there was a girl that could anything... </p><p>...Then her family died in a blazing fire.</p><p>From those ashes someone new emerged, forged by the Dark Knight...</p><p>The Red Hood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Click** _

_…Today rumors of Wayne Enterprises's takeover of Rockwaller Industries was confirmed today when…_

 _ **Click**_

 _…After rescuing several scientists, Superman then…_

 _ **Click**_

 _…It's a show, about_ nothing _!_

 A painted finger hits the ' **Off** ' button angrily.

 _ **Click!**_

"God, there's nothing ON!"

The woman connected to the finger gets up and starts to pace, "God, six months, SIX MONTHS of hard work. Gone, in one night. All thanks to…"

A knock on the door spins the irate woman around with a angry "WHAT?!"

A older one-eyed woman cock a eyebrow, "Officer Bonnie Rockwaller?"

Bonnie starting, "Com-Commissioner Director! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

She holds up a hand, "It's quite alright, you've had a stressful night."

She then shoots a hard look at the younger woman, "Although, talk that way to me again and you  _will_  regret it, understood?"

Bonnie nods frantically, "Understood, Commissioner."

The hard look disappears, "Good," she gestures to the table, "Then why don't we have a talk about what happened tonight?"

They both sit at the table & the Commissioner pulled out a recorder, "Would you mind if I recorded this? For unofficial reasons?"

Bonnie nodded, "No, I don't Commissioner."

"Alright."

 ** _Beep_**

"This is Commissioner Betty Director & Undercover Officer Bonnie NMI Rockwaller,"

 ** _Beep_**

"Rockwaller, any relationship to…"

"Rockwaller  _Industries_? Hopefully Wayne Enterprises is better for this city then what my family was."

An eyebrow raised at the bitterness of her tone, "That seems…"

" _Bitter_ , Commissioner?" Bonnie takes a swig of water, "They  _disowned_  me, at age  _eighteen_ , because I refused to go to some camp to get my 'Lesbian Tendencies'  _cured_. CURED! Like being a lesbian was… a disease or something…" She sighed, "I'm sorry Commissioner, it's just…"

Betty smiles, "I understand, my girlfriend has has the same rant. Now, back to the matter at hand…" She gestures to the recorder.

Bonnie blushes, "O-of course, Commissioner…"

 ** _Beep_**

"Date is February 18, 2008. Time is," She looks at her watch, "2344*"

"Officer Rockwaller, you have the right to have a FOP**  union representative present, do you like one?"

"Do I need one, ma'am?"

 "No, this is unofficial, for my private use only. I'd just like to have this so I don't forget anything."

"Then no ma'am."

"Officer Rockwaller has waved her right to have a union representative present. Now Officer Rockwaller, in your own words, what happened at," Betty opened a folder, "The Lucky Strike gentlemen's club at 1946***"

"Well, at first it was a normal night…"

* * *

"…Brick, the bouncer there, had thrown an drunk out when two heavies of the Señor Family walked in."

 _"Heavies, Officer Rockwaller?"_

"Higher ups in the Señor Family, Commissioner."

 _"Did you recognize either one, Officer?"_

"Just one. I know him simply as 'Mickey', Commissioner."

 _"I see. Then what happened, Officer?"_

"Another three men joined them about a half-hour later."

 _"Do you know what they were talking about?"_

"Not at first, they would shut up whenever someone would walk nearby but after a few rounds of shots I overheard enough to figured out that someone had jumped them and had stolen their 'Insurance' money."

 _"'Insurance' money, Officer?"_

"The Señors tend to stick to the 'Victimless' crimes. Insurance scams, protection rackets, prostitution, that kind of thing. But there's rumors that the son, Señor Jr, was starting to move into drugs and that there was going to be a big sale that night at the club."

 _"So who had jumped them?"_

"All I overheard was that 'Some  _Loco_  in a red helmet and leather jacket' dowsed his car in gas and threaten to light it if he didn't give him the money."

 _"A red helmet?"_

"Yes ma'am. A few minutes later, Señor Jr entered with four asian men, one with a large briefcase, all heavily armed. Mickey walked over and whisper something in Jr's ear, they talked for a moment then Mickey left. Jr and the asian man with the briefcase sat at the owner's booth, I don't what they were talking about but Jr was sweating. I mean, when Mickey showed up with a briefcase I swear I saw tears on Jr's face. Jr and the asian guy traded briefcases. But when the asian guy opened the briefcase, a flash-bang went off and that ' _Loco_  in a red helmet and leather jacket' appeared out of nowhere and started taking everyone out."

 _"Taking everybody out, Officer?"_

"Yes ma'am, I mean, he  _tore_  though Jr and the muscle…"

 _"And what happened to the fourth asian?"_

Bonnie squirmed, "He, ah, managed to take a hostage…"

 _"And the hostage was…"_

Bonnie sighed, "Me, Commissioner. He put a gun to my head and told the helmet-guy to drop the staff."

 _"Did he?"_

"Yes."

 _"What happened next?"_

"When the boss asian grabbed it, he looked like he'd just been tazered. After he'd dropped his pistol I grabbed it and identified myself as Tri-City PD, that I had backup on the way, and to put his hands up."

 _Then what happened?_

"A flash-bang went off and he disappeared, I fired a round but I don't think I hit him…"  


* * *

( **Elsewhere** )

 _"…Then my backup arrived, I filled out my after-action reports, got told to wait in the break-room, and talked to you, Commissioner…"_

A slim, unpainted fingernail tapped the ' **Pause** ' button, "Hello, Bruce."

"So I  _still_  can't sneak up on you, Kim."

The redhead turned from the supercomputer she had been sitting at, "How long have you been here?"

He bent over and picked up the distinctive red helmet of the redhead's alter-ego, examining the damage on the left side of the helmet, "Long enough to hear that you threaten to burn a man alive."

Kim sighed and pinched her nose, "Migel Ramos, age 31, arrested seven times, three times for violence crimes, suffers from Pyrophobia, I suspect due to abuse by his mother, who was sent to a state mental health hospital after she was seen attempting to 'burn the sins' out of her son with a blowtorch… Do you want me to go on, Bruce?"

He sighed, "No, you had it under control…"

" _Sooo_ , how's Selina?"

The only indication that he had heard her was a half-second pause of him checking the integrity of her helmet, "What do you mean, Kim?"

She stood and circled the world's greatest detective, "Well, let's see… A: a fresh scrape on your left cheek, too thin for even a knife wound, done by something beyond the sharpness of steel, so claws with hardness of diamonds." 

She takes a sniff of Bruce, "B: You're freshly showered but I can still faintly smell the inner liner of our suits on you, that only happens when we sweat in it and it takes about four, five hours for it to fade, so you were running around somewhere."

She walks back to the computer and touches a button, bringing up a picture of a marble cat, "C: A hand-carved, one-of-a-kind, marble cat, recovered from a recently discovered Egyptian tomb, arrived today, believed to be worth millions to the right buyer. At 2257 someone set a alarm off in the same exhibit as the statue but nothing is believed missing."

She rests an finger on an different button, "And finally…" she pushes, bringing up a picture of Bruce and Selina kissing, "Photographic proof."

She gives her larger cousin a goodnatured shove, "Now go get back into bed with your pretty kitty."

Bruce gives the closest thing he has to a laugh, and heads back upstairs. Kim turns back to the computer screen but her eyes no-longer sees the present, she sees the past and the twists and turns that brought her here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 11:44 pm  
> ** Fraternal Order of Police  
> ***7:46 pm  
> ****10:57 pm
> 
> Soo, what do you think? Reviews and comments would be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Eight years earlier)**

_Rinnngg-Rinnngg_  

"Wyane Manor"

"..."

"I... See..."

"..."

"Yes, of course..."

"..."

"Mr. Wayne will be there as soon as... possible..."

* * *

**Batcave**

"Master Bruce?"

He cocked a eyebrow at the ...uncertain tone in his life-long friend and confident, "Yes, Alfred?"

"How much do you know about your ...mother's side of the family, Master Bruce?"

 "The Kanes? Not much, Mother never enjoyed dealing with her family except for a few cousins... Why?"

"I see... Today you received a call from the Middleton Medical Center to inform you that... your aunt and her family was in a car accident and your mother was listed as a contact."

"My Aunt? I don't HAVE a aunt..."

Alfred cleared his throat and tugged at his gloves, "Actually... Master Bruce... you do..."

Bruce turned from the computer he was sitting at, the details of a string of plant thefts behind him, "I do? Then why don't I remember her?"

He tugged at his gloves again, "You were quite young last time you saw her and her family, Six I believe..."

Bruce leaned back in what Master Dick always called his 'Brooding Thinker' pose, feet flat, elbows on the armrests, fingertips barely touching, "Then what can you tell me about Mrs...?"

Alfred straightened his bow-tie " _Possible_ , Master Bruce, Mrs.  _Ann_  Possible"

"...Mrs. Possible, Alfred? Like why she never came to see me, even after my parents died?"

* * *

**Middleton Medical Center**   


"Mr. Wayne?" A female doctor hurried up to him as he entered the floor his niece( _Niece!_ ) was laying "My name is Dr. Sanig, I'm the doctor in charge of your niece."

Bruce gave a convincing jolt of surprise, "N-niece? I didn't even know I  _had_ a  _Aunt_  until this morning..."

Dr. Sanig gave him a strange look as they walked down the hall, "Well, Kim's very lucky she survived..."

He interrupted the doctor, "What happened?" as he gazed into the hospital room.

"Well, from what the police told us. A car hit them in the driver's side and a fuel truck then ignited after it hit the car that had hit the Possible's car."

She laid a hand on the glass separating them from from the injured girl, "She was being pulled from the car when the fuel truck hit..."

Bruce winced,  _'Good GOD, how is she still alive?'_  "H-how did she...?"

"...Survive? Who knows..." She sadly laughed, "...Maybe anything IS possible for a Possible..."

Bruce gave her a questioning look, Dr. Sanig explained, "The family's saying, 'Anything's possible for a Possible.'. Ann always... always said..." She broke down into tears.

Bruce glided her to to a chair and offered her a handkerchief, "So you knew my aunt?"

She nodded after she blew her nose, "Ye-Yes, She... she  _was_ Chief of Neurology and she was my mentor here..." She wiped her eyes, "The Drs. Possibles were well known in the area."

"Doctors Possibles?"

She nodded again, "Yes, her husband, James. He was a  _genius_  when it came to chemicals, we called him 'The Alchemist' sometimes..." She gave Bruce a sad smile "Actually a few of his concoctions helped save his daughter..."

* * *

_Beep..._

_What's that noise?_

_Beep-beep..._

Kim leaned forward, "So where are we going, dad?"

_Beep-beep..._

James looked back, "It's a surprise, Kimmie-cub!"

_Beep-beep..._

Kim flushed red, "Da-ad! Please, don't call me that!"

_Beep-beep..._

Kim turned to look out the window.

_Beep-beep..._

"What the!"

_Sreeee-_ **Crunch!**

_Beep-beep..._

_Hurts..._

"Don't worry, miss I've got you..."

"LOOK OUT!"

_Beep-beep..._

_**FHOP!**_

_Beep-beep..._

_Momma... it **hurts**..._

_Beep-beep..._

* * *

**(Present)**

**Beep-beep B-beep!**

Kim jerked awake, a line of drool running down the side of her face. "Wha-?"

On the computer screen she had falling asleep in front of, the tone beeped again with the message ' **One hour 'til first board meeting!"**  displayed

"Oh  **shit!** "

* * *

Kim took a deep breath,  _'Calm down, you've fought some of the worst scum of Gotham. You can handle these guys...'_

Kim opened the doors, revealing... a boardroom with the president (Soon to be EX-president) of Rockwaller Industries, David Rockwaller, his second wife, Amanda, and the heads of Rockwaller Industries.

He stands, hand extended, "Good morning, ...Miss...  Wayne..." He stumbled slightly when the person he was expecting failed to appear.

Kim firmly shook his hand, "Good morning, Mr. Rockwaller." She offered her hand to Mrs. Rockwaller, "Mrs. Rockwaller"

Amanda sniffed and ignored the offered hand.

Kim sat at the head of the table, where the final papers signing total control of Rockwaller Industries over to Wayne Enterprises laid and started reviewing them,  _'Hmm, already signed? Well, that will save me some time...'_

David coughed, "...Um, Miss Wayne..."

"Possible."

David tugged at his tie, "Um, excuse me?"

"My last name is Possible, not Wayne. I'm his cousin, not his sister." Kim laid the papers back down and pulled out a pen, "...And yes?"

David tugged at his tie again, ' _Nasty nervous tic, no wonder he'd lost so many negotiations to Bruce...'_  "May I ask... When is your ...cousin... going to join us?"

Kim started signing the paperwork in front of her, "I'm afraid he's not going to, Mr. Rockwaller. When I woke up this morning he was already gone," Kim sighed, "...God knows where."

He swallowed and glanced at his wife, "...I see... So... May I ask who you're going to place in charge Rockwaller Industries?" He gestures to the various heads of departments, "Like Mr. Fugal of our financial department, he..."

"He's the only reason Rockwaller Industries has made  _any_  money the last three quarters." Kim interrupted, "But I've already choose the new head of Rockwaller Industries. That would be..."

With a final signature, "...Myself."

Amanda, who had been quietly stewing until now, leaped up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the table, " **NO!**  This is a GOD-FEARING COMPANY, YOU-YOU..."

Kim leaned back, "You  _what_ , Mrs. Rockwaller?"

Amanda pointed a finger at Kim, "YOU DAMNED SOUL! You will  _burn_ in hell for what you are!" She turned to her husband, "Take those papers from that, that  _Jezebel_  and we shall find someone..." She spat at Kim, "...God-FEARING to buy this company."

Kim smiled, "I'm afraid  _not,_  Mrs. Rockwaller." She held up the paperwork, "With both mine and your husband's signature on these, Wayne Enterprises now  _owns_  Rockwaller Industries."

Kim tapped the paperwork into a neat pile, "Now..." She turns to the heads of her  _'Eeeee, HER!'_  company, "There are some questions I would like to ask each of..."

**"NO!"**

Amanda stormed to the head of the table, filled with her 'Righteous' wrath, "You  _will_ give me those papers, you Whore of Babylon or I  _swear..._ "

Kim held the papers in one hand and held out the other, "Mrs. Rockwaller, I'm warning you. I  _will_ call security and have you escorted from the building..."

Amanda slapped her, "GIVE ME THE PAPERS, SUCCUBUS!'

**_Wam!_ **

The next Amanda knew, she was face-planted on the table, her arm pinned behind her back.

Kim hissed in her ear, "And if you want to call me demeaning names, 'Incubus' would be the correct term, NOT Succubus..."

Two security officers rush in, having heard the sound of Mrs. Rockwaller's forehead bouncing off of the table. 

Kim smiled."Ah, Good."

Kim pushed her to the two security officers, "Could you escort Mrs. Rockwaller to the security office and call the police, please and thank you?"

The two officers looked at each other, one shrugged and they started dragging her out, cursing and struggling. 

Mr. Rockwaller looked at her, a pained look on his face, "Was that really needed Miss Possible?" He turns to Kim, "And why are you calling the police?"

Kim dabbed at her split lip ' _Those damn rings...'_ "Well, I'm pressing an assault charge on your wife..."

David went white, "There's no need for that, Mrs. Possible..."

Kim shrugged, a handkerchief pressed to her lip, "Well... Tough shit..."

He hurried out, calling for someone to hold the elevator.

Kim returned to the head of the table and sat, handkerchief still pressed to her lip, '"Now, as I was saying before we were  _rudely_  interrupted, there are some questions I would like to ask each of you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long people, RL just kept gettin' in the way...


	3. Chapter 3

**(Later that day)**

**The Green Velvet Bar**

_"...After assaulted Miss. Kim Possible-Wayne, Mrs. Amanda Rockwaller was then arrested for_ **Click!"**

"HEY! I was  _watching_  that..."

A pair of black lips quirked, "Well, you're  _suppose_  to watchin' the door, aren't yah Midas?"

The 6"1', heavily muscled man limply waved the comment away, "Well, Sheege..."

"HEY! I've  _told_ you, DON'T call me that, you φθψκινγ φαιρυ!(fucking fairy!)" The woman bristled, holding a fist under the bigger man's nose.

"Κισς μυ ασς, βιτψη(Kiss my ass, bitch)!"

"ENOUGH!"

A large man dressed in a kilt walked in between the two, "That is  _enough,_  you two..."

"But  _Duffee..._  She insulted meee..." Midas whined.

The kilted man raised a eye at that, "But Midas... You  **are** a fairy..."

Midas made kissy faces at the hairy Scot, " _Your_  fairy..."

Duff rolled his eyes and pushed the man towards the door, "Go watch the door, you crazy Greek..."

He turns back to the pale bartender, muttering "What?" to her smirk.

"Oooh, nothing... Just wondering when he's goin' to finally get under that skirt of yours...  _Duffee..._ "

She left him sputtering as she walked down to the other end of the bar to top off a resident of the bar's drink.

"Fr-eaky... Sara, what did you do to that poor boy?"

Sara turned to the blonde, "Noth-ing... Just made a joke at his expense..."

She slid a Freak* in front of the girl, "So what's up with you Lynn, how that bike messenger job goin'?"

Adrena took a sip of the drink with a wink, "Not bad, it's goin'."

"Hey! Sara! You got a call!"

"Thanks... _Duffee..._ "

He flushed and muttered as he handed her the phone.

"Green Velvet bar, this is Sara speaking."

 ** _"Aaahh, Shego... So_** **good**   ** _to hear that lovely voice once more..."_**

Sara turned back to her boss, "Hey Duff, I'm goin' to haveta step in the back to take this..."

Once she had closed the door behind her, she hissed, "God damn it, Hench. What are you  _doing_  calling me?"

A chuckle oozed its way out of the phone,  ** _"What? Can't a old..._** **friend** ** _call to catch up?"_**

Sara started pacing, "What. Do. You. WANT. Hench?"

 _" **Now, now,**_ **Shego.** _**There's no reason to be**  _ **rude** _._ " She heard some rustling on the other side of the line.  ** _"So, how_** **are** ** _your brothers? I see the twins just won a doubles tennis tournament..."_**

Sara stopped, a look of horror on her face, "Leave my brothers  **alone**  Hench. Now,  _what_  do you  _want_..."

**_"Very well, Shego, to business then. Tonight there will be a party at Rockwaller Industries to celebrate the merger with Wayne Enterprises. The client simply wants a USB drive plugged into the main computer system."_ **

Sara snorted, "Why don't you use Falsetto Jones then? He enjoys that corporate crap..."

 **_"I would use him... If he wasn't the wrong_  ** **gender."**

Sara blinked, "Wha..."

**_"The security system needs a certain voice print to open the door leading to the main drives."_ **

"Wait, wait-wait-wait. What are you having me _do?"_

**_"Just a simple voice recording, Falsetto will take care of the rest. The dress..."_ **

"Whoa, whoa,  _whoa..._  A  _dress?_  Why aren't you having Camille do this?"

 _ **"I would use her if I knew where she was!"**  _Hench snapped.

Sara chuckled, "That's what you get when you deal with a shape-shifter, Hench." She sat down on a crate filled with empty beer bottles, "Now, what's this about a dress?"

* * *

**Sara Go's apartment**

Sara unlocked the door, two pizzas in her hands.

 _"Dinner's here, boys!"_  She calls out

 _"SARA!"_ Twin voices call back.

Two pre-teen boys, a matching set, comes running down the hall and tackles her legs.

"Oh  _no!"_ she says in a mock-scared voice, "The Wego's  _got_  me... What  _ever_  shall I _doo_..."

She starts dragging them down the hall, "I...  _must... get... away..."_

A teenager walks out of the kitchen, a purple knit hat on his head, "Hey Sara."

She gives him a one-arm hug, "Hey Matt..." She steps (well,  _slides)_  back, "How was the treatment today?"

Matt runs a hand over his knit cap, "Not too bad today... You're home early..."

She hands the pizza to the twins, "Will, Wally, go put this on the table, me and Matt have to talk."

As the twins walk away she turns back to Matt, "Matt, I got a 'phone call' today from... Hench."

"WHAT?" he hissed, "What did the bastard want?"

"To offer me a job... One I'm going to need your help with."

* * *

Sara unlocks a room she  _swore_  she would never open again and flipped the switch.

The light stutters on, revealing... a normal room. In the middle of the room was a desk with what seemed a normal, dusty laptop on top.

Sara took a deep breath... and turned it on.

A box appeared on screen

**PASSWORD?**

** SHEGOESFAST **

**...**

**..**

**.**

**PASSWORD CONFIRMED,**

**WELCOME BACK, SHEGO.**

**LOADING **EVL.NET****

Sara leaned back in the chair.

**YOU HAVE NEW MAIL!**

Sara clicked it.

**FROM: HENCH@EVL.NET**

**TO: SHEGO@EVL.NET**

**SUBJECT: TARGET FOR TONIGHT**

There was a knock at the door, "Sara?" Matt stuck his head in, "Would you like something to eat?" He holds up a plate with pizza on it.

"Umm..."

"Wow, who is THAT?"

She turns back to the screen, a gorgeous redhead with the name  **KIM POSSIBLE-WYANE**  printed underneath it.

"My target tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a tumbler of vodka w/crushed ice, touch of red food dye, teaspoon of lemon juice, & a slice of lime. (I made this drink up, I don't know how it would taste. P.S: If anyone makes it, let me know how it tastes...)
> 
> YES, I KNOW this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave a space between this and the next. That's Sara's and Kim's first meeting and it's goin' to be good...


	4. Chapter 4

**(That Night)**

**Rockwaller Industries Lobby**

**~Sara~**

_'Why am I doing this again?'_  Sara questioned herself as she exited the limo that Hench had sent.

**"*Click***   **Shego, you read me?"** Falsetto's voice emitted from the earplug in her left ear.

Sara flinched at the high pitched voice echoing in her ear. _'Damn'_  She whips a cellphone out, making it look like she was talking on it, "What  _is_ it, Jones?"

In a perfect mimic of her voice, he replies  **"What's wrong, Shego?"**

Sara took a step closer to the front of the line, "I'm  _not_  in the mood for your little games Falsetto..."

**"*Sigh* What happened to you, Shego? You use to be** **_fun..."_ **

"Life happened, Falsetto, life happened..."

* * *

**~Kim~**

_'GOD, yet_ another _party...'_

Kim steps back from the podium, some local official steps up and starts talking and Kim drifts off.

_'After this windbag's done, thirty minutes of mooching with the crowd, and then I'll have the rest of the night plotting out my patrol paths."_

Kim's eyes started drifting over the crowd, picking out and identified the emotions of various people.

_'Bored, bored, horny, asleep, bored, bored, stoned...'_ Kim squinted closer at the judge,  _'Ok, high as FUCK...'_

The sudden clapping jarred Kim from her daydreams.

_'*Sigh* Thirty minutes and counting...'_

* * *

**~Sara~**

"Sara Go?"

Sara turned, "Hmn?"

A one-eyed woman walked up to her, Sara started, "Captain Director?"

She laughs, "It's  _Commissioner_  Director now, Sara... How have you been? The last time I saw you, it was..."

Sara smiled sadly, "...Was at Henry's funeral..."

"Excuse me..."

A blonde in a off the shoulder white dress carrying two drink flutes stepped next to Comm. Director, "... But I  _hope_  you aren't trying to steal my date?"

Sara hugs the blonde, "VIVIAN! It's  _so_  good to see you!"

* * *

**~Kim~**

"...And that's why I don't let Bruce drive my cars anymore!" The men surrounding her laugh as a waiter passes with a tray of finger-foods.

"Now gentlemen, excuse me. I  _just_  saw someone I really  _must_  speak to..." Kim stepped back and around the group of men.

One of them piped up, "Have  _fun_." and leered at her.

_'Pig'_  "I  _plan_  to..." Kim replied with a wink and a laugh.

_'Twenty one minutes, thirty seven seconds and counting...'_

* * *

_'The tigress stalks her prey, closer and closer...'_

Kim closes in on her target, a waiter with bacon quiche as her stomach growled.

_'Soon, your bacony goodness_ will _be_ mine!'

Just as she reached out to grab one... "Miss Wayne!"

_'Damnit!'_

Kim turned around, a smile on her face, "Mayor Smarty..."

"Please..." He smiled back, "...call me Martin..."

Kim nods, "Then please, call me Kim."

"Kim." His smile grew larger, "There's a few people I'd like you to meet."

_'*sigh* Ten minutes, eighteen seconds...'_

* * *

**~Sara~**

"... and then she shows up three hours late, dirty and smelling like someone's dumped a bottle of liquified trash on her... But..." Vivian smiled at the one eyed woman standing beside her, "...She holding the biggest bundle of white lilies and two boxes of my favorite chocolate..."

Betty blushes as Sara chuckles at her, "W-well I had to make it up to you somehow, Viv..."

From behind Sara a joyful voice echoed, "...And  _this_  is our Police Commissioner, Bethany Director, Vivian Porter, head of Porter Robotics, and... I'm sorry, Dear... May I ask your name?"

"Sara..." She turns around and... became  _completely_  gobsmacked, because there is the woman that she had came to speak to... Kim Possible-Wayne. Sara had never enjoyed Butchs but she... She was  _gorgeous._  Standing there in a fitted tux, short hair slicked back. Masculine but still feminine... Being a redhead was a huge plus.

_'My GOD, she's...'_

* * *

_'...GORGEOUS!'_

Was Kim's only thought, the mental clock in her head forgotten.

The woman ' _No, Sara'_  was just that gorgeous, her porcelain skin and long dark brown, almost black hair highlighted by the forest green dress she was wearing. Her dark green eyes so much like hers were wide.

Kim took Sara's  _'Such a beautiful name...'_ hand and pressed a kiss to it, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs...?"

"Gah..."

Kim smiled at Sara's slack-jawed expression, "Sara Gah? That's a unusual last name..."

Sara shakes her head _'Wake UP Sara'_ "Go, my name is Sara Go..."

"Sara Go? That's a lovely name..."

Sara blushes,  _'God damn it, GET IT TOGETHER SARA! She's a mark, nothing else...'_

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim gestures to the party, "... This is my little shindig..."

The string quartet close by starts play just as a alarm starts beeping in Kim's head,  _'Zero minutes, zero seconds, half hour's OVER, you can LEAVE!'_

...Which Kim promptly ignores, she offers Sara a hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

Sara looks at it, tempted just to say  _'Fuck you'_ to the woman throwing her so badly off her game and run off screaming into the night...

***Shego, I just need a little bit more*** comes crackling over her earpiece, reminding her why she was here.

Sara takes the offered hand, "I'd love to..."

* * *

PS: if you guys want an idea what I based Kim's and Sara's clothes, here:

****

 The art belongs to the wonderful artist sapphicspencil on deviantart at sapphicspencil.deviantart.com

...And no, this wasn't fanart of this story. That honor belongs to Clayton Overstreet and his AWESOME set of stories simply titled   'Surprise', which can be found here: http://kps.laburec.de/authors/Clayton_Overstreet/index.html although the second one is Adult.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was lead onto the dance floor before she realized something,  _'I have_ no _fucking idea how to dance like this'_

"Put your left hand on my right shoulder, right hand in my left."

"Huh?"

Kim chuckles, "If you put your left hand on my right shoulder, right hand in my left, I'll lead."

Sara blushes,  _'Damnit, I feel like a fucking schoolgirl!'_  "Oh, uh, alright..."

She placed her hands to Kim's directions.

Kim then slowly starts leading her though a simple waltz.

"The object is to  _glide_ , not bounce. Just follow me..." She murmurs into Sara's ear, "One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three..."

_'GOD, she smells good..'_

Kim smiles,  _'I may not have the willpower of  a monk like Bruce but this woman...'_  Kim picks up the speed to match the tempo, smiling as Sara matched her pace,  _'...I'll be damned before I let her go...'_

After a few more minutes of dancing, Kim notices something.  _'Where's all the waiters? There's suppose to be eight but there's only four...'_

Kim started guiding them towards a table. 

With a slight dip and a twirl she planted Sara into a open seat.

"I don't know about you but I could use a drink, would you like one?" Kim asks, Bruce's infamous 'heart-breaker' smile pasted on her lips.

Sara blushes,  _'God DAMNIT, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BLUSHING ALREADY?'_  "Ummm, a wine maybe?"

Kim bows over Sara's hand, "Your wish is my command..."

She places a kiss on the back of her hand, "...I'll be back as soon as..." Kim chuckles, "...Possible..."

* * *

As soon as Kim was sure she was out of Sara's eyesight, she ducked into a service door.

 _'When I find that Chef  dé cuisine I'm goin' to...'_  When Kim's well-trained nose encounters something she hasn't smelled since the last time Robin found Croc's lair...

She peeks into the kitchen,  _'Damn...'_

The once bustling kitchen was still,  _dead_  still.

She starts examining the scene, her practiced eye reconstructed the scene, using the most subtle evidence.

_'Whoever did this was well trained, there's over a dozen people here and there wasn't even a hint of a warning getting out...'_

Using a pair of tongs with a napkin covering it, she lifts a severed hand.  _'A long blade did this, from the cuts on bone I'd say a Katana was used.'_

She laid the hand back down,  _'This isn't good...'_

She looked back at the ballroom,  _'It looks like I'm going to be a little late with that wine, Sara.._

* * *

 Sara looked at her watch,  _'Where is she? '_

**"*Shego, you there?*"**

Sara pulls out her cellphone, "What  _is_ it, Jones?"

**"*I'm almost thru, I.. 'zzzt' ust 'zzzt' She'zzt'Go? What's 'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....'*"**

Sara popped the sputtering device out of her ear, "What the?..."

* * *

_**BAM!** _

Five masked men enter the room, all but one carrying assault rifles. 

The one carrying a revolver fires another shot into ceiling , yelling out  _"THIS IS A ROBBERY!"_

The four waiters drop their trays and draw pistols, two of them covered Commissioner Director and the Mayor.

"...As long no one causes any trouble, no one will get hurt!"

* * *

_'Oh SHIT!'_

Sara peeks around the pillar, observing the area  _'This isn't good...'_ She winces as an man was butt-stroked for being a little too slow handing his wallet over for one of gunmen,  _'...This isn't good at all...'_

* * *

"Run startup check."

**Runing Startup Check**

**Main Battery Power Level.... 100% (5h 59m)**

**Backup Battery Power Level.... 100%(60m)**

**Backup Air.... Thirty minutes**

**HUD.... Scanning...**

**Load-out... Basic**

**1 Retractable Bo**

**24 Throwing Disks,** **(6 Stun, 6 Flash-bangs, 12 Basic)**

**2 Wrist-Mounted Knockout Dart Launchers, (15 Darts per wrist)**

**1 Grapple Gun**

**10 Smoke Pellets**

**Startup Check Complete,**

**Status of RH Armor: Combat Ready.**

A smile quirked a pair of hidden lips, "Well then, let's get to it then..."

* * *

Red Hood sat in a air-vent overlooking the ballroom, scanning the area with his HUD,  _'Nine gunmen, five pistols, four semi-automatic rifles, looks like Revolver's the leader. No sign of the katana so whoever killed the kitchen staff has already left or hiding among the guests... but that's not important right now, I need to free the guests.'_

He spots his first victim, one of the fake waiter has wandered away from his heavily armed friends and the huddled pack of socialites into the shadowed columned area below him.

Hood dropped from his vent behind the clueless pistol-man as he fumbles with the men's bathroom door and traps him in a bloodchoke, knocking him out in seconds.

"Hey Mike, we're ready ta go man..." One of the other fake waiters call out a few minutes later.

When there was no reply, Revolver gestures to one of the riflemen, "John, go tell Mike ta get his ass off the toilet."

John grumbles and starts walking where they last saw Mike.

He pounds on the bathroom door, "Mike, I swear to GOD if you're not out here in thirty seconds I'm goin' to kick your ass."

John sighs, rears back, and kicks the door in, "KNOCK-KNOC, WHAT THE HELL?"

Hood cocks his head from his seat on top of toilet, Mike draped over the bowl, "Occupied." and fires 2 knockout darts into John's chest.

***Cut power***

**Cutting Power...**

CLICK

The remaining gunmen started to panic, swinging their weapons everywhere. "What the hell's wrong with the lights." One of the fake waiters screams.

"Hold on Charley, I've got a light." One of riflemen clicks on his rail-mounted light and starts panning it around.

**_"...And then there was... Six."_ **

The Lightman swings his light towards the voice, catching a glimpse of...  _something._

"Did you see that, Charley? ...Charley?" Lightman swung his light to where he had last seen his buddy.

Nothing.

 ** _"...Now... Five..._** " 

There was a gasp of pain to Lightman's left,  ** _"...Four..."_**

**Whap-crunch _"...Three..."_**

As Lightman spins around again, something clatters to the ground,  ** _"...Two..."_**

As Lightman swung his rifle around again, his finger tightening on the trigger...

...When it stop dead, a hand not his own holding the barrel tight. Lightman feels his face blanch as he stared at the faceless, red helmeted man standing there, his fist cocked back.

**Crack!**

***Restore Power***

**Restoring Power...**

_**"...And then ... there was one..."** _

Hood turns to Revolver (his real name's Lee)  ** _"Now, if you drop that gun, I won't hurt you..."_** You could  _hear_  the smirk,  ** _"..much..."_**

 _'shitShitSHIT! It's like I'm back in Gotham!'_  echoed in Lee's head,  _'What am I going to do?'_ He looks around, looking for a way out,  _any_  way out...

...When he spots a pretty blonde that could... YES! "You're ma ticket out of here, Blondie!"

He grabs her away from the one-eyed woman she was clinging to,  _"Viv!"_  and puts his pistol to her head, "You're going to let me walk  _away_  Hero..." He starts backing away, "...Or I'm going to put a  _bullet_ in this lady's skull!"

**_"No I'm not..."_ **

He cocks the hammer back as he starts backing away from the helmeted freak, "Oh yeah? Why not?"

**_"Be-cause... Idiotsays_ WHA?"**

"WHA-?"

**Crunch!**

He drops, showing Vivian's rescuer... Sara, holding a magnum of wine.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later, backside of an ambulance**

"Hey Hero..."

Sara looks up, there was Kim, holding two glasses, "Hey..."

Kim sits next to her, "...So..." She holds out one of the glasses, "...Sorry it took so long to get you a drink..."

Sara laughs, accepting the drink, "I  _think_ you have a decent excuse for being late..."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, sipping their drinks and enjoying the other's company.

"This isn't the first time this has happen to me..."

Sara looked up, "Hm?"

"Being in a hostage in a robbery..." Kim took another sip of wine, "This will be my..." She thinks for a moment, "Fourth robbery. Although..." Kim chuckles, "...This IS my first non-supervillain robbery..."

Sara chuckles and wraps a blanket-covered arm around Kim, bringing her into a blanket hug, "That's  _right_ , you're from  _Gotham._  The  _Bat_  town..."

She rearranges herself so she's laying her head on Kim's shoulder,  _'This feels... right...'_  "So, Miss  _Gotham,_  what  _supervillains_  have you been robbed by?"

"Well, the first one was Poison Ivy, that was probably the best one..."

**_For those who are wondering, Here's Chapter Four & 1/2 of 'The Red Hood', For those wanting to know what Kimmie's looking like here:_ **

That's what she looks like sán guns


	6. Chapter 6

**(** **Two days after the hostage incident)**

**TCPD headquarters**

Betty Director stuck her head out of her corner office.

**"ROCKWALLER!"**

Bonnie, who was in the middle of pouring her fifteen cup of coffee in the last ten hours, jumped at the sudden thunder of her name, spilling hot coffee (NOT the good kind) over her hand.

"GOD-DAMNIT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, ROCKWALLER?"

Bonnie leaned out of the snack corner, "JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED A ANOTHER CUP OF COFFEE, COMISH!" She called back.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, BON-BON!"

Bonnie winced at the use of the nickname she had picked up during police academy, her then girlfriend had given her a box of them on Valentine's Day with the card reading  ** _'Bon-Bons for my Bon-Bon!'_.**  It wouldn't of been so bad but the academy's queen bitch had gotten ahold of the card and had spread the nickname  _and_  the fact she was gay to whoever would stay still long enough for her to open her big mouth.

Bonnie smirked as she hurried to the office. SHE had gotten the last laugh though, said QB was currently stuck doing bicycle patrols while SHE was assigned to the 'Red Hood' task force! 'HAH!  _Suck it Carmen...'_

She knocked and entered at the 'Enter', "Yes, Commissioner?"

Comm. Director looked up from the paperwork that was covering her desk, "Ah, Bonnie. As you know, the  _only_  reason you're in this task force is because you've dealt with this..." She made air quote marks around the name, "...'Red Hood', as the press is calling him, before but you're  _far_  too inexperienced in the field to be running around doing what needs to be done by yourself." 

She presses a intercom button as she circles her desk, "Send him in would you Laura?"

_**"Yes, Ma'am."** _

Though the other door a very good-looking man entered, "Hello Betty..." He takes the hand being held out by Betty, "...It's good to see you again!"

Betty claps the man's shoulder, "THIS... is Josh Mankey, I was his training officer a few years ago...."

He takes Bonnie's hand and tried to kiss the back of it, "Hel- _lo_ , beautiful..."

Bonnie yanks her hand back, "Sorry, you're  **not**  my type..."

Betty chuckles at the look of confusion on his face, "You're SOL* with this one Josh. You're have a better chance of KOing Superman then getting in your new partner's pants..."

She settles back behind her desk and opens her mouth to say something else when the phone rings, distracting her.

"Hello?"

She waves the new partners out.

"James! I had hoped to catch you before you left your office. How's Gotham today?..."

* * *

After the door closes she leans forward, interrupting him in mid-word, "Gordon, I have a question for you..."

The light-heartiness in her former partner's voice disappeared,  ** _"Oh? What's that, Bets?"_**

She grimaces at the use of the old nickname, "It seems... that I have a  _bat_  problem... Do you have any advice with...  _dealing_  with it?"

* * *

**Sara's Apartment**

**_"...I'm sorry, Miss Go, but we can't modify your bill payments anymore..."_ **

Sara bit her tongue to prevent herself from verbally ripping into the phone operator, "But ma'am, How  _else_  am I suppose to pay for my brother's medical treatments?"

**_"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you don't pay your outstanding bill I'm afraid we will be forced to drop you from our medical plan..."_ **

Sara saw red, "DROP US FROM YOUR MEDICAL PLAN?!? MY BROTHER HAS CANCER AND YOU'D LET HIM  _DIE!?!"_

All she got from the other side was the  _ **bzzzzt**_  of dial-tone, "WAH- THA-THAT BITCH HUNG UP ON  _ME? ME?!? DOES SHE KNOW WHO THE FUCK SHE JUST HUNG UP ON?"_

She flips the table, scattering the papers on it and threw the cordless phone at the wall, shattering it. The pieces fall onto the bills, covering the words " **Final Notice** " and " **Payment Due** " on most of them.

_Knock-knock_

Sara storms over and rips the door open, " _WHAT?!?"_

Standing at the door was a man Sara had  _swore_  to punch the next time she saw him, and did so.

He stumbles back, holding his nose, "What the HELL, Shego?"

"I OUGHTA DO MORE THEN GIVE YOU A BLOODY NOSE FOR WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER NIGHT, HENCH!"

"Listen Shego, that was NOT my fault..."

"Oh, yeah  _right..."_

"I  _swear_  to you it wasn't my fault..."

They stare at each other for a minute, then Sara steps to side and jerks her head towards the apartment, "Come on in, the old biddy across the hall probably peeking thru her peephole by now..."

He steps in and Sara shuts the door after giving the finger to the door across the way.

"Now, give me  _one_  good reason why I shouldn't get suited up and burn your ass, Hench?"

He holds his hands up, warding her off, "Listen, Shego. They were out-of-towners, out of Gotham..."

Sara starts pacing, "...So why the  _fuck_  were they here for?"

Hench shrugs, "From what I heard, they just got hired to rob the place. Fifty grand and whatever they picked up during the robbery..."

Sara smirked,  _"Heard_ huh?" She sits down and leans back, "...Now, what does Jack Hench, 'Used cars Salesman' need from little ol' me?"

* * *

**Rockwaller Industries, Research and Development Labs, Middleton**

"...And here's our R&D Lab director, Dr. Bogal..."

A older lab-coated gentleman hurries up to Kim and Dr. Ramesh, "I'm  _so_  sorry I'm late! I got distracted by..."

Kim holds out an hand and smiles, "Doctor Adam Bogal? Kim Possible." She waves her other hand as they shake hands, "It's alright, my dad used to tell stories about you and him..."

He pauses, a look of shock on his face,  _"Possible?_  You... you're  _James's_  daughter?"

At her nod he wraps his arms around her and squeezes, tears in his eyes, "My dear girl... I am  _so_  sorry..."

Kim pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to Dr. Bogal, who wipes his eyes, "My dear, I know this is eight years too late... But I am  _so_  sorry for your lost..."

She pats the shorter man's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault... Sometimes when life hands you lemons, all you can do..."

"...Is make lemon drops..." Dr. Bogal gave the young woman a watery smile, "So, Kimmie..." He wipes his eyes, "...What brings you back to Middleton?"

"I haven't heard that nickname in  _forever..."_ Kim smiles, "I just took over as CEO of Rockwaller Industries and I wanted to see my dad's old lab..."

He grabs Kim's hand and starts dragging her along, a large smile on his face, "...Oh, that's  _easy..._ Come on, I'll show you!" 

* * *

"...And the lab's been separated into Bio &..."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT,  _BUT YOU'RE NOT!"_

Dr. Bogal face-plamed, a look of aggravation on his face, "Well Kim, I guess you could meet some of our resident genii**..."

As they enter the lab Kim's jaw drops at the view, a thirty-something man dressed in a blue overcoat and thick black gloves yelling at what seem to be a small version of the mars rover. She leaned over to Dr. Bogal and whispered, "Umm, what's with the... robot?"

The robot's camera swivels and looks at them, exposing a view-screen showing a black teenager hanging underneath the camera, "Dr. Bogal, could you  _please_  explain to Dr. Lipsky that I haven't been stealing his interns...  _again_..."

Dr. Bogal stepped between the two, hands up, "Dr. Lipsky, the interns were reassigned to Dr. Hall in Bio to help her with her genetic splicing experiments, they're showing a great deal of promise..."

"Kim, these are Doctors Drew Theodore P. Lipsky..." He gestures to the thirty-something man who shoots the robot a dirty glance as he shakes Kim's hand, "...and Wade Load." The robot unfolds a claw, which Kim shakes. "Nice to meet you, Miss Possible."

"Um, likewise..."

"What they're both doing is quite fascinating, actually..." Dr. Bogal continued down the hall, the odd duo following them, "Doctor Lipsky's syntho-droid technology is  _amazing_..."

The blue-coated man hurrily catches up with them, "Oh,  _yes_ , my syntho-droids are  _quite_  amazing." He pulls out a green pill and a bottle of water, "Watch!"

He places the pill on the ground and empties the water bottle onto the pill.

Kim watches in amazement as the pill grows into a blue three foot tall humanoid figure, "Think about it, say there's a situation you wouldn't want to send a human into, like there's little to no air or armed gunmen, just drop one of these pills into a bucket and presto! Instant droid."

He pets the figure on what passes as it's head, "I admit, they're not that bright but that's easy enough to fix with a direct link to a computer or a controller..."

Kim leans over to take a closer look, "This  _is_  amazing... But how long do they..."

_**splat!** _

The figure ruptures, spattering Kim's shoes, "...last..."

"I, ah, haven't  _quite_  gotten the expandable polymer coating  _quite_  right... But the  _poured_  droids don't use the same ...ah... coating..."

Kim grimaces as she tries to wipe the the splattered green goo off her shoes, "Poured?"

"Ah!" He pushes his sleeve back, reveling what looked like an advanced watch. Doctor Lipsky pressed a button on it and spoke into it, "901, Come to me."

Drew turned back to Kim, "My poured droids has built-in RAM so they have more processing power and a thicker skin so they don't, ah,  _dissolve_  like the insta-droid does..."

What seems to be a bull-chested man dressed in an blue full-body jumpsuit and goggles steps  _through_  the closed door behind them... and collapses.  **"Fault 19D detected,** **Fault 19D detected,** **Fault 19D detected..."**

Doctor Lipsky runs to the fallen droid and presses where the nose would be, "Activate emergency absorbent release!"

The six foot droid suddenly started shrinking down to the size of a doll, "...and they're easy to store too!" Drew gives Kim a sickly grin, "Um, if you excuse me...?"

Kim nods, "Of course, doctor..." and he hurries away, the shrunken droid under his arm.

"A brilliant man, our Doctor Lipsky, wouldn't you say Kim?" Dr Bogal murmured to Kim.

"He reminds me of my dad..." Kim steps around the puddle of green ooze left by the insta-droid, "...Right down to the messes he would leave behind..."

The small rover that had been following them in silence spoke up, "Brilliant, yes. He also has a  _serious_  case of ADHD, and has a  _very_  weird pickle fetish..."

Kim had to raise her eye at the last comment, "A...  _pickle_  fetish?"

Doctor Bogal laughs, "Oh,  _yes._  You see, he  _has_  to have a pickle everyday with his lunch but one day he couldn't open the jar..."

Wade took over as Doctor Bogal started to laugh harder at the memory, "...So he spends that  _whole_  afternoon building this two story machine to open it..."

"What happened?"

The young man on the screen chuckles, "...and it didn't work! One of his female interns finally took pity on him and opened it  _for_  him!"

"An-and then he was all 'I loosened it for her!' Doctor Bogal shook his head as he wiped his eyes, "I had  _totally_  forgotten about that Wade..."

As they follow the small rover down the hallway the small rover's camera turns to Kim, "And to answer your earlier question, Miss Possible, I suffer from Agoraphobia***. So these..." He gestures to the small rover carrying the screen, "... are my eyes and ears in the world..."

"Ahhh, I'm sorry if I..."

He waves her apologies off, "It's alright, Everyone asks the first time they see one of my droids..." 

"Now..." He rubs his hands, "Let me show you what  _I'm_  working!"

A computerized picture of an armored suit appeared on the screen,  _"This..._  is the Centurion Suit!" Wade comments from the corner of the screen his picture had shrunk to.

Dr. Bogal holds up his hands, "As much as I'd love to see it Wade, I have an experiment of my own that need tending to, so..." He hugs Kim and whispers in her ear, "...He's a bit of a loner, so be kind to him ok?"

Kim hugs him back, "I'll see you later, Ok?"

After Kim waves Dr. Bogal goodbye she leans in closer to the screen, examining the picture, "Interesting... A new type of body armor?"

"Not quite..." The little rover stopped in front of a door marked 'Centurion Project', "...If you'd follow me into here, I'll explain better."

The door clicks open and the duo enters an highly automated lab, "Welcome!" boomed out of the speakers as Wade appeared on a larger screen. 

"Now, the Centurion suit..." A srcemadic appeared on a different screen, "... I didn't  _design_  it to be used as body armor but as a new type of nano-tech based space suit."

Little boxes with descriptions appeared on the schematics, pointing out various things, "I designed it to be able to keep a person alive even though atmospheric reentry, enhancing the user's strength so they could manhandle something or repair itself if it gets pierced. What I didn't think about was..." He sighed, a look of sadness appearing on his face, "...the  _other_  uses some people could see in it..."

Kim looks up from the schematic she was looking at, "What do you mean, Wade?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "I've be receiving...  _requests_  from the Weapons Division for a copy of the schematics for 'Further Study and Evaluation'..."

Kim fully turns to Wade's screen, "I'm hearing more then that's happened in your voice."

He shifts again, "...And I suspect there's been a few break-ins trying to get the data. EMP damage to my robots and cameras, stuff moved overnight etc"

"Did they...?"

Wade shakes his head, " _No_ , I store the data off-site on an server I built myself and the copy you're seeing..." He types a few keys, ejecting a UBS drive. The rover that had escorted her to this room then grabs it and carries it over to a metal trashcan, where it is dropped in, "...is on a UBS drive I built myself with..."

**_fhomp!_ **

A tongue of fire appears over the lip of the can, "...an incineration feature which actives if it leaves this room or I send the kill code."

Kim nods, "Good, this could be  _extremely_  dangerous in the wrong hands..."

She straightens, "I'm shutting this project down, all research is to be destroyed  _immediately,_ all prototypes..." She shoots a look at Wade, "Are there any prototypes?"

He winced and nods, "One." He brings up a picture of a white suit with blue highlights, "It was the test-bed for the repair program."

"Kill it."

Wade sighs as he watches the suit fall apart, "Three years of hard work,  _gone..."_

"Wade, I'm sorry... It was just too dangerous to leave out there..."

He holds up his hands, "Intellectual, I wouldn't of told you if I didn't agree, but emotional... it hurts..."

She nods and turns to leave. Before she left she turns back to the main screen, "Hey Wade..."

The screen flickers back on, "Yes Miss Possible?"

She smiles, "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about this, having you destroy all of your work but... You Rock, Wade..."

He smiles back, "Thanks Miss Possible..."

She shakes her head, "Call me Kim, Wade. It's the least you deserve after me having you destroy all of your work..."

"Thanks...  _Kim..."_

"Later Wade..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shit Outta Luck
> 
> **The plural version of genius
> 
> ***The fear of the outdoors


	7. Chapter 7

 

  
**(That night)**

**8:58pm, The First Upperton Bank**

_'Another day done, another dollar in my account...'_ "*Yawn* Ready to close up, Mike?" Sandy asked Mike, the only guard on duty.

He nods, "Yup, just gotta go lock the doors..."

As he strolls to to the door and begins to lock the doors the only thought in his head is how  _fine_  Sandy looked in that skirt...

_Knock-knock_

_'Damnit, there's always one Johnny-come-lately...'_  He leans back on the door's push bar, cracking the door as he fumbles with the last key. "I'm sorry but the bank's closing right now, it'll reopen at nine am..."

"Oh, don't  _worry_ , dude..."

**BAM!**

A handlebar mustached biker pulls the door open, his pistol still smoking, "...I'll be  _real_  quick..."

"OH GOD!" Sandy covers her mouth.

The biker steps over Mike's body, his pistol steadily pointed at the frightened teller, "Hands up and step away from the counter."

"Please..."

**BAM!**

She falls backwards with a scream.

"DAMN!" He runs and jumps the counter.

She's laying in a puddle of blood, a bloody handprint on the alarm button.

Sandy raises her blood-covered hand from her shoulder,  _"Please,_  I have two boys..." 

**BAM-BAM!**

He turns from the body and lifts a radio, "Teller hit the alarm, get the truck in here."

**_"Gotcha, Ed"_ **

* * *

**(Seven minutes later)**

**Kim's House**

**Beep-beep B-beep! Beep-beep B-beep!**   **Beep-bee** (click)

Kim stands and stretches, "Well, time to get to work..."

She walks into her elevator and presses & holds the  **B** button while pulling the fire alarm.

The digital button panel is replaced with the words  **'Place Hand on Screen'**

Kim lays a hand on it,  **'Scanning...'**

The elevator starts dropping,  **'2, 1, B, B-1, B-2...** (ding!)'

The door then opens, reveling everything a masked crime fighter needed for the fight against crime. The main screen is lit up, showing the location,  **First Upperton Bank** , and the police radio chatter,  ** _"...This is Unit 45-B, We're arriving on location now... It looks like a vehicle... a truck maybe?... has been driven through the lobby doors..._**

* * *

**(Back at the bank)**

**_"Hey Boss, the cops are here!"_ **

Ed, or Motor Ed as he was known to his boys, lifts his welding mask and answered the radio, "Well boys, break out the party favors and make them feel welcome!"

**_"You got it boss!"_ **

* * *

In the lobby Ed's two-man crew pull RPGs out of the back of the truck and headed outside, "Ready to watch some pigs fry man?" ask one(We'll call him Tim).

_"Hell_  yeah, man!" (We'll call this one Tom) high-fived Tim.

* * *

**(Ten minutes and two destroyed police cruisers later)**

"What do we got?"

The officer crouching behind his cruiser does a quick double-take, "Com-Commissioner Director! I-"

Betty waves off the officer and takes a quick peek, ducking from the automatic gunfire a few seconds later,  _'Damn, This ain't good...'_

* * *

"You boys ready to get outta here?" Ed asks, walking to the backend of the truck carrying two two-inch thick cables.

Tim helps Ed hook the cables to three built-in eye-bolts on each side of the truck as Tom emptied what was left in his M249's clip into the various cop cars surrounding the bank's door, "I  _guess_  so boss..."

* * *

_Rurm_...

"What  _is_ that?"

**_Rurm..._ ** **_RURM!_ **

The truck ROARS out of the bank's lobby and ...STOPS.

Everyone freezes as the truck back up a little bit, except two people:

Betty turns around and starts running, screaming "EVERYONE BACK!..."

And Ed smirks and squeezes the detonator for the explosives on the bolts holding the safe to the building in his hand.

**BOOM- _RURM!_**  

The truck bulldozes through two cruisers blocking it's path, flipping one before taking a sharp right. The safe flying out of the bank, smashing the cruiser Betty had been hiding behind before following the speeding truck.

 "FOLLOW THAT DAMN TRUCK!" Betty bellows before jumping into her (thankfully undamaged) personal cruiser and tore off after it.

* * *

"This is Tom Duco with your eye in the sky news. For those just tuning in, a few minutes ago a shootout at the First Upperton Bank has suddenly turned into a high-speed chase straight out of the movies! It seems the perpetrators have  _removed_  the safe from the bank and are now speeding down Highway 24 with it in tow."

The camera pans behind the speeding truck, showing a line of police cruisers following it, "As you can see, the police are following the thieves but it seem there's one of the gunmen still firing from the trunk."

The camera then pans ahead of the chase, "It seems that the police have set up spike strips to hopefully puncture the fleeing vehicle's tires..."

* * *

_**"Status of** **Electro-magnetic Pulse?"** _

***EMP** **generator** **at 097% (100% in 68 seconds)***

Kim frowns,  _'Note to self, call Babs_ _tomorrow_ _to see if she can figure out a faster way to charge the EMP...'_  

***EMP generator at 099% (100% in 35 seconds)***  

***Interception of pursuit in 50 seconds***

* * *

"...NO! NOT police cruisers! This thing's built like a tank! It just ran over the spike strips like they were nothing! We need something heavier so it can't flip it! So get ahold of..."

**_"Don't worry about it Commissioner, I got it."_ **

Betty freezes for a second, then keys the microphone, "Who is this? This is a official police chan..."

* * *

**_"Discharge EMP."_ **

***Discharging EMP in 3...**

**2...**

**1...**

* * *

"Uh, Boss?"

Ed turns to his passenger/minion, "What's up Dude?"

Tim points at the dashboard, "A light just turned on..."

Ed looks at the lit warning,  **EMP DETECTED, Faraday cage activated.**

_'EMP? The client didn't say anything about the cops here having a EMP cannon...'_

* * *

"...nel..."

_Rurrrr..._

The lights, as well as the pursuing cruisers, died as one. "What the HELL?" Betty throws the mic down to grab the steering to control the now dead vehicle.

As quickly as they died, the lights and and cruisers came back on, but with a new car in pursuit.

A cherry-red three wheeler* races ahead of Betty, "What THE  _FUCK!"_

* * *

**_"Scan vehicle for open frequencies."_ **

***Scanning...**   **... ...***

***Frequency Located***  

* * *

Ed takes a peek in his rearview mirror and whistles, "Man... That is a  _sweet_ ride..."

Ed's radio crackles, he grabs it, "Yeah Dude, I see it..."  _'Wait a second, that EMP woulda fried his radio.'_ "Who is this?"

**_"*chuckle*Well, aren't you smarter then you look? You can call me Red Hood."_ **

Ed chuckles "Well, Hood was it? You have a pretty  _sweet_  ride there..."

**_"She is, isn't she? I call her my Switchblade."_ **

"Switchblade, huh? Mine's called Unaufhaltsam (Unstoppable)." 

**_"Deploy cannon."_ **

**_*Cannon deployed*_ **

Kim grins and bit down on her helmet's mic switch, "Unstoppable huh? Well, just how stoppable is that safe?"

* * *

"Wha...?"

The truck starts shaking, "BOSS!" Tim points at the flashing dashboard, "He just blew one of the cable anchors!"

"DAMN!"

He points at the GPS screen, his eyes glued to the road, "How far are we from primary drop?"

"Um... Ten miles Boss."

"DAMNIT! Call the client, tell them we need to ditch it early."

* * *

**(Elsewhere, Before the start of the chase)**

When people think of places of power, they usually think of massive ornate offices or evil lairs. But in the Tri-cities one such place is a small 9x9 room with one occupant, surrounded by carvings of monkeys the occupant had carved or had gathered from their resting place by his own hands.

The occupant sits, contemplating Tai Shing Pek Kwar, the world, and his place in it.

A light knock rouses him, "入力してください。(Enter.)"

A young asian man enters and bows, "それはありましトラブル、検索の専門家だと彼は早く私たちに安全を解放する必要があるかもしれません。(It's the retrieval expert, there been trouble and he may need to release the safe to us early.)"

The tall, lanky man observes the young man before him, "私たちは、地域の男性を持っていますか？(Do we have men in the area?)"

"我々は、私の主を行う(We do, my lord)"

"非常によく(Very well)" The occupant stands from his lotus position, his contemplation of the  _true_ mysteries of Tai Shing Pek Kwar done for now, "ああ、福島...(Oh, and Fukushima...)"

The young man looks up at the taller man, "主よFisteはい？(Yes Lord Fiste?)"

"間違いありません。(No mistakes.)"

"主よ、Fisteを理解していました。(Understood, Lord Fiste.)"

* * *

**(Back to the chase)**

"We're good Boss!"

Ed brings up the map on his windshield HUD, "Alright, there's a T-intersection coming up. When we hit it we release the remaining anchor and whip right, into this canyon road. The river looks shallow until  _here,_  there we bail out. Understood?"

"Gotcha Boss."

He pounds on the back window until Tom pounds back and gives him a thumbs-up after Ed pulls on his seatbelt.

* * *

"Turn in 3! 2! 1!"

Ed shows how he earned the the nickname 'Motor' with his deft handling of the two ton truck, drifting into the | of T-intersection like a certain former delivery boy from Japan(Ed spent two months learning from him.) 

_pop!_

The last anchor attaching the truck to the safe blows, sliding the five-ton into the  _perfect_  spot to prevent pursuit of Ed and Unaufhaltsam (Unstoppable)...

Except from two, Red Hood with his prototype Rapid Scouting Vehicle/Urban, designed to be able to (literally) turn on a dime. And Betty Director with her personal cruiser that has been heavily customized by her girlfriend as a two-year anniversary gift. 

...the other vehicles however...  

* * *

"OH _SHIT!"_

Mankey cranks the steering wheel, barely avoiding the pileup of crashed cruisers.

* * *

Ed's radio crackles,  ** _"Not bad driving skills for a grease monkey, but if you don't pull over_ now _, you're not going to like what I'm going to do to your ride..."_**

Ed laughs and grabs the radio, "You're welcome to  _try,_  Cherry-head!" 

After throwing the radio back to Tim he rolls the window down and gives Hood the 'International Greeting'.

**_"Your choice..."_ **

* * *

Kim grins,  _'Playtime...'_

_**"Open roof"** _

***Roof open***

**_"Engage auto-pilot, return to base."_ **

***Auto-pilot Engaged, RTB in T-minus 45 second and counting***

* * *

Tom's eyes widen as the cherry-red car behind them suddenly picked up speed, 'O _h shit!'_  and squeezed off what was left in his SAW at the closing car's left tire, hoping it would blow and force it to veer off and over the cliff.

_chunk_

The bolt locks on a empty chamber. Tom swears and starts scrambling for a new clip.

He finds his emergency M-4 clip and shoves it in, praying that thirty rounds would be enough.

**_"Ehm!"_ **

Tom glances up... and into a  _wicked_  upper cut.

Hood grabs the stunned felon by the hair and slams Tom's head into the back window once, twice, on the third blow cracking it. He throws Tom from the speeding truck... into Betty's windshield.

Betty fishtails, "GOD DAMNIT!"

* * *

Hood punches thru the fractured glass, grabbing Ed's mullet, slamming him into the headrest  ** _"I_ said _, pull. Over!"_**

"You don't. _mess with._ **the** _'_ **DO!"** Ed slams his foot on the brakes.

Hood goes flying forward, letting go of Ed's hair. He lands hard and rolls into a crouch.

Ed whips out a comb and does a quick repair swipe to his mullet, "You may have a  _sweet_  ride Dude but you're goin' ta  _pay_  for messin' with the main man's  _hair!'"_

Ed slammed his foot on the gas, aiming at the helmeted pain-in-the-ass who had fucked up his  _sweet_  plan.

Behind her helmet, Kim smiles, _'Gotcha'_

Hood charges the truck, and at the last second, jumps and does a backflip off the roof of the truck.

"What the...?" Then Ed's eyes widen as he notice two seeming innocent disks blinking on his windshield, "...Oh _SHIT!"_

The two disks explode, one a flashbang, filling the windshield with cracks as it startles the driver. the other a simple paint bomb, covering the damaged windshield with(... Wait for it...) paint.  

Kim smiles as the 'Unstoppable' truck swerves and flips, rolling to a stop against the canyon wall.

* * *

_"Commissioner!_  Are you ok?"

She waves them on, "I'm good,  _go GO!"_

Mankey steps on the gas, roaring off down the road.

Betty turns back to her unconscious prisoner, "You look the way I feel..."

She leans against her battered cruiser, wincing as she feels  _another_  dent form under her butt,  _'Oh man, I'm going to hear about this from Viv...'_  

* * *

_thump!_  The paint-covered windshield bulges,  _thump-CRUNCH!_ And falls to the ground. Ed rolls out, bruised, bloodily and carrying a large wrench. Tim's not so lucky, he lands on his head, knocking himself out.

"You... you bastard! You're goin' to pay for ruinin' ma plans!" He roars and charges Hood, the wrench over his head.

Hood sidesteps and trips Ed, making Ed eat gravel. 

Just as he slaps handcuffs on Ed the first police cruisers pull up, Bonnie and Mankey step out of their cruiser, Mankey with a bullhorn, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND STEP AWAY FROM THE SUSPECT!"

He takes a step back... another... and then spins around and dives over the railing, off the cliff.

"Oh CRAP!" 

Mankey runs to the edge and peers over, looking for a body. 

"He's  _gone!"_

* * *

**Fifty feet below Mankey's feet**

_'Goddamn that_ hurt!' Kim winces as her shoulder throbs from the strain of holding her weight after the hard landing ,  _'...but all-in-all not a bad job...'_  

* * *

**Later that night(With six mugging, three drug deals, and two drive-bys stopped)**

***Silent alarm detected at RI R &D Lab***

_'Good, maybe I can figure out who's trying to get Wade's centurion data...' **"Mark alarm location on HUD."**_

_***HUD updated*** _

Kim fires her grapple and swings towards the lab.

* * *

Five minutes later she lands on the roof, next to the breach  _'Now, let's see...'_

She checks the charing,  _'High enough heat to melt through a inch of tempered steel...'_  She runs her hand along the edge, feeling lumpy shards  _'...not a clean cut or melted but blown through...'_

_'Sooo... plasma weaponry then..."_

Kim slips through the breach and actives her IR scanner,  _'Alright... yup high heat signature in the C_ _enturion lab...'_

She ghosts through the halls, jamming cameras and avoiding the guard routes until she reaches the lab.

The door looks like it was closed but if you were observant you would notice the dent on the doorframe,  _'Door's been forced, let's see if I take them out quietly'_

Kim slips in, quiet as a mouse. A woman is bent over a keyboard, typing rapidly,  _'Huh, just one person. Easy takedown...'_

She aims at the seemingly obvious woman's shoulder,  _'Nighty-night'_

_puf_  

Quicker then a snake the woman whips around, plasma dancing over her clawed hands.

_**"Well, well... Who do we have here?"** _

Kim pulls out and extends her Bo,  ** _"Red Hood, you?"_**

The woman crouches, a smirk on her lips,  ** _"Call me... Shego..."_**

* * *

*Here's what I based the Switchblade on, (although Kim's has a solid cover... and has a cherry-red paint-job.) 

If you want to know more, search for 'Torq Roadster'. This actually looks like a awesome car...<http://torqev.com/>


	8. Chapter 8

**(Earlier that day)**

**~Sara~**  

"...Now, what does Jack Hench, 'Used cars Salesman' need from little ol' me?"

He shakes his head and leans back "Well, thanks to those morons, Falsetto got arrested..."

Sara leans forward, "What happened?"

"The drives locked down and when he was slipping out he got picked up for freaking child support..."

"Damn..." Sara shakes her head, "Shitty luck..."

She leans back, taking a sip of water, "...So why does Falsetto's shitty luck concern  _me?"_

He pulls out a folder, "It concerns  _you_  because the job's still on."

She cocks her eyebrow, "Oh? If Falsetto's in jail and Camille's in the wind who's going..."

He offers her the folder.

"Huh? ... _Ohhhh_  No..." She holds up her hands, "I'm  _retired,_  Hench. This cat-bugler hung up her claws  _years_  ago..."

"Uh-huh... And last night?"

"Just... helping out?"

He rolls his eyes,  _"Yeeaahhh,_ And Superman snorts Kryptonite for  _fun."_  He stands, still holding out the folder, "Face it Shego, you're  _bored_. You're an adrenaline junkie going through a slow withdrawal."

She snorts, "I haven't stolen anything in  _years,_ Hench"

He rolls his eyes, unimpressed, "Uh-huh, how 'bout acting more like a bouncer then a bartender at Green Velvet? Or the underground fights at 蛇的尾巴 (The Serpent's Tail)?"

"HEY!" She shoots forward, anger dancing in her eyes, "I only do that when money's tight!"

He bends over and grabs one of the scattered bills, "It looks like moneys  _real_  tight Shego..."

She gets in his face, "My name's  _not_ Shego, it's  _Sara!_ Sara  _Go!"_

"Ok  _fine, Sara_. What can  _Sara Go_  do that can pay these bills?" He gestures to the scattered bills, _"Huh?"_

Sara slumps back into her chair, "Nothing..."

"Alright..." He plops back down, throwing the folder on the table, "Listen, This job's worth $500,000. That'd put a  _big_  dent in this pile of bills even after cleaning fees..." 

She sighs and holds her hand out,  _"Fine,_  leave the folder behind. I'll get back with you..." 

He nods and stands, leaving the folder where it was, "Alright,  _Shego._ Later... _"_

As he opens the door Matt walks in,  _"Hench?_ What the  _hell_  are you doing here?" 

"Matt?" Sara starts walking towards the two, "We need to talk..." 

* * *

"...And that's the long and short of it Matt..."

Matt jumps from the chair Hench had abandoned and started to pace, "God _damn_ it, Sara. We agreed,  _no more jobs!_ I didn't mind late night, 'cuse really. You  _need_ a life other than working and fighting sis, but this..."

Sara went from dejected to shocked in a heartbeat, "Wha-what do you mean?" 

He walks over to her and rests an hand on her shoulder, "The Serpent's Tail broadcast the fights online, Sara. If you wanted to really hide who you were, you would have used something other than 'Shego' as your stage-name, Huh?" 

He takes her hand, "Listen, if I drop out of college and..."

She tightens her grip,  _"No,_  Matt. You're going graduate collage, become this big computer guy and make a ton of money, maybe buy your dear older sister an island to make up for the grey hairs you and the twins have given her..." 

She looks up at him, "...And you'll be a better person then your half-sister, you hear?" 

Matt hugs her, "Half-sister still means sister, dumb-ass..." 

He plops down on the chair's arm, "Let's see it."

"Wha-what? See what?"

He rolls his eyes, "The info... Doy..." 

She hands him the folder.

He starts flipping through it, "...Huh..."

She smirks, starting to feel that little tingle of excitement in her belly,  _'Huh, guess Hench was right... For once...'_  "How's it looking,  _Mego?"_

He looks up, the same little smirk on his lips, "Well,  _Shego_. I wouldn't call this a calk-walk... But it's pretty damn close. Here, look..."

He spreads the paperwork out, pointing at something on it, "Well look, if you blow a hole  _here,_ " He taps on a blueprint, "...And go this way..." tracing a path thru the paper corridors, "...You shouldn't even get noticed, Shego..."

She stands and stretches, "Well then..."

He looks up, eyebrow cocked.

"Time to get dress, isn't it?"

* * *

Shego once again enters her forbidden room, this time ignoring the EVL computer, heading to the closet. Or as she likes to call it, 'The Changing Room'.

As she enters the closet dressed in a green and black catsuit the wall ripples and disappears, reveling something that wouldn't of looks out of place at STAR labs.

**_*Shego, can you hear me?*_ **

She tongues her built-in mike  ** _"Yes Mego, I hear you..."_**

She steps into two glowing footprints,  ** _"I'm ready, Mego..."_**

**_*Engaging suiting up protocols...*_ **

The wall sprouts a multitude of arms, all holding various pieces of her armor,  ** _*Beginning installation of armor... Now*_**

The arms swarm her, piece after piece being installed and screwed in. She winces,  ** _*You ok, Sa-Shego?*_**  

She nods, **_"I'm good..."_**  She wiggles again, ** _"...It just seems I've gained a little bit of an ass since the last time I've worn my suit..."_**

**_*Well... I felt it was good for my health if I didn't tell you about that...*_ **

She laughs,  ** _*You, Mego, have figured something out that 90% of men never do..."_**

She hears typing,  ** _*Armor installation looks done... How's it feel?_**

She stretches,  ** _"Feels good Mego, Undock the visor would you?"_**

A visor unlocks and slides forward. Shego slips it over her eyes.

**"Run Startup Check"**

***Welcome, User (Go, Sara), to HEG, SOs (**   **High Energy Generator, Special Operation suit)**

**Plasma Generator Magnetic Sheath.... 100%**

**Backup Battery Power Level.... 100% (60m)**

**Active Camouflage Generator.... Active (60sec per Usage)**

**Neural Linkup.... Y/N?***

Mego enters and places a hand on her shoulder, "Are you  _sure_ you're ready?" 

She sighs, "As I'll ever be..." And tongues the switch. 

**_"Yes."_ **

***Neural Linkup In 3... 2... 1..."**

The needle slips in...

* * *

This was always the worst part of the whole thing, the split second between linkage and un-linkage, where the thoughts of  _'Is the time I die?'_  or  _'Oh god, I don't want to be a drooling veggie...'_ start dancing. Sara usually blocks them by, honestly, thinking happy thoughts. Most of the time, thoughts of her little brothers laughing and being happy usually did the trick but this time... 

...This time being in a certain redhead's arms, dancing and smiling drifted thru...

* * *

Sara collapses to her knees, taking one, two deep breaths. 

Matt kneels next her, "SARA?!?" 

She waves him away, "I-I'm alright..." 

She stands... and wobbles, "Woof..." 

Mego grabs her, "You good?" 

"Woo!" She shakes her head, "I'm alright, just been awhile since I've been in the suit, that's all..." 

"Back up, Mego." He backs up. She focuses on her fingers, willing the plasma coursing thru her suit out thru her claws. 

She smirks as the green energy dances over her armored claws. 

She clenches her fist, snuffing the dancing sparks, "Well, Mego... The bitch is back!"

* * *

**(Later that night)**  

**RI R &D Labs**

**_"...Alright Mego, how much further is it?"_ **

***About twenty feet but there's a guard passing it in 3, 2, 1!***

Shego ducks behind a desk.

***We're good***  Shego slips out from behind the desk and slips up to the door leading to the prize.

**_"Alright, I'm here. Open up."_**  

***Ummm, I've got good news and bad news..."**

Shego sighs,  ** _"Just... tell me Mego..."_**  

***Good news is there's no guards in this area for the next thirty minutes...***

Shego rubs her temples,  ** _"and the bad news?"_**

***...The cyber-security in this lab is better than most _LexCorp_  labs, sooo...***

Shego  _delicately_  pinches the bridge of her nose with her armored claws,  ** _"...So you can't hack it open, can you?"_**

***No, I can't...***

**_"Alright..."_** She takes a closes look at the door,  ** _"Alright, good. I should be able to pop this door easily; you get your data miner ready ok?"_**

***Got It.***

She backs up a step, aims, and kicks! Not the door, but the doorframe, popping the latch  _just_ enough, if you were quick, you could get in.

**_"Alright, I'm in. Tell me where to go..."_ **

***Main console, probably under the big screen.***

Shego slips through the lab, a green shadow dancing from shadow to shadow.

She slips into a chair,  ** _"I'm here Mego."_**

***Cool, plug mini-me in please?***

She sticks a UBS drive into an open drive,  ** _"Done."_**

***Prepping Miner... Damn...***

**_"What's up?"_ **

***I'm going to have to ghost you so I can get the Miner going...***

She lays her hands flat on the keyboard, ** _"Ready"_**

* * *

Mego slips on a visor and a pair of gloves, "Here we go, Shego..."

* * *

Shego watches as her hands suddenly starts typing away, _totally_  out of her control.  _'That's just freaking amazing...'_  


_puf_

Shego ducks away from the noise, barely avoiding a dart with a dose of an potent knock-out drug on it's tip.

She spins around, claws out,  ***Shego? SARA! What's going on?***

She smirks while her mind whirrs in shock,  ** _"Well, well... Who do we have here?"_**

The red helmeted man pulls out and extends a Bo,  **"Red Hood, you?"**

Shego crouches,  ** _"Call me... Shego..."_**

* * *

***Red Hood? Shego, I've heard of this guy. This guy just took down Motor Ed a few hours ago!***

She tongues her mike  ** _"Mego, get me somewhere I can fight this guy..."_**

***Done! Get into the corridor and follow your HUD***

Red Hood _'Honestly, what kind of name is that?'_  charges and swipes at her with the Bo.

Shego chuckles as she backflips over him,  ** _"Catch me if you can, Cherry-pit!"_**

Kim growls,  _'God_ damn _it, That's the second time someone's called me that!'_

She reverses and follows the disappearing woman,  **"Get _back_  here!"**

* * *

_'Alright, take a left and'_ **"Oooff!"** Shego feels all the air leave her lungs as the red douse (As she had labeled him in her head) tackles her  _thru_  a door _._ She plants her feet in his chest and flips him over her. 

She kips up and falls into her combat crouch facing her redheaded foe, she glances around,  _'Not where I was going, but this could work...'_

Kim rolls and spins around, Bo extended,  _'Gotta watch out for those claws, they're as sharp as... Oh_ shit!' She ducks under a glowing ball of energy,  **"Holy _shit!"_**  

Shego smirks,  ** _"What, don't like my plasma fastballs?"_** and cocks her arm back again, another ball of plasmic energy gathering in her palm,  ** _"Then_ here _, have some_ more!" **She starts flicking fireball after fireball at Red Hood, who starts jukeing and diving. 

Kim dives behind a large piece of machinery,  _'Alright, let's see if I can return the favor...'_ And leaps from her cover after thumbing a switch on the Bo.

**_"Tired of hiding, huh? Here, have_** **another!"**  She flicks another plasma-ball at her opponent.

**"Batter Up!"** Kim rears back, and smacks the plasmic fireball  _back_  at Shego, who ducks out of the way,  **"Crap!"**

Kim smirks and spins her Bo around her body and then makes a 'Come-hither' gesture...

Shego growls and lights up her claws, ' _Here I come!'_ and leapt at the crime-fighter.

Hood blocks the swipe of the glowing clawswith the Bo and tries to punch the glowing thief but Shego blocks the blow and kicks the hero(ine) thru a door.

She flicks two more fireballs after him,  ** _"How do you like_ that, _you jerk?"_**  

***SHEGO!***

She presses her ear,  ** _"What_ is  _it, Mego? I'm in the middle of kicking this jerk's butt!"_**

***You need to cool it with the plasma, Shego! That's a ...***

***BOOM!*** The rest of the sentence was drowned out by the explosion of the room a certain redhead was in... And said redhead landing on her 

Hood scrambles off of her and offers her a hand,  **"We need to get _out_  of here!"**

Shego flinches as another explosion happens,  ** _"Agreed..."_**

Kim grabs the thief's hand and pulls her after her,  _‘Shit, shit, SHIT! Which way, which way? Man, I miss Babs right now...'_

* * *

The duo runs down the hallway, a lonely window beckoning them to freedom.

Shego throws a plasma-ball at the window, blowing it out. 

Kim grabs the thief and fires her grapple, pulling the two women out of the burning building. 

**_BOOM!_ **

A fireball bellows out behind them, reaching for them...

...And they land on an roof, Kim grits her teeth as her shoulder makes a bad popping noise as she lands.

She grabs it, _'Shit! My shoulder...'_

_Whack!_

Shego smirked and stepped over the fallen hero,  ** _"Mego, how's that data miner do before the place blew?"_**

***It was done, it's a bust.***

**_"What do you mean, it's a bust?"_ **

***The project was shut down this afternoon, all prototypes and data destroyed... So, yeah, this job was a bust...***

_'damn...'_ She kicks Hood, who moans.

She crouches next to the fallen hero,  ** ** _"I don't know who you are, but you are a_ serious _pain in my ass... So here's a little something from me, to you...._****

* * *

***** **Helmet comprised** **, User unconscious, awaken User***

**_bzzt!_ **

Kim jerks awake  _'HOLYSHIT!'_

***User awake, WARNING, User injured, Helmet comprised, HUD disabled, Recommendation: Return To Base***

Kim sighs and bites down on her mic,  ** _"Pickup requested at location..."_**

* * *

**0634 that morning, The Hood's lair**

Kim sighs and leans back, an icepack on her shoulder.  The computer screen she's sitting in front of is covered in search programs, all of them on one person,  **'Shego'.**

And all saying the same thing...

**UNKNOWN**

**Beep-beep b-beep!** **Beep-beep b-beep!** **Beep-beep b-** click! 

A video call box appeared, Bruce sits on the other side, cowl off, "I got your message, what..." He notices the icepack on Kim's shoulder, "What happened?"

"Ran into something I wasn't expecting." Kim shifts the pack on her shoulder, "...Have you ever heard of someone going by the moniker 'Shego'? Female, Mid to late twenties, Black hair, has the ability to throw plasma..."

Bruce's eyebrow rose, "Throws plasma? Interesting..."

Kim bends over, picks something up, and places it on the console,  _"Very"_

Burnt into the helmet are the words,  ** _BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME._**

* * *

**Below the R &D Labs, in the sewers.**

A man forces himself out of a pile of rubble, his blue lab-coat singed and torn.

Blood drips from a large cut on his now blue tinted face as he throws his head and laughs, "Eh-hah-hah, Bhaw- HAHAHAHAHAHA-Cough-cough..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why but this one came out really easy...


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

**Sara's apartment, A few hours later**

_Ring-ring, Ring-ring..._

"Wha..."

Sara flips over, mentally cursing the the infernal ringing device that was waking her from her _much_ needed beauty sleep.

She grabs the phone "Whatyah want?" she muttered into it.

"Well I guess you're not a morning person, are you Sara?"A certain redhead's voice cuts though Sara's fog-filled mind.

"K-Kim?!?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Sara stumbled towards towards the kitchen, "How-how did yah get my phone number?"

Kim's laughter cut thru Sara's sleep-fogged mind, "Well, I used my great wealth and power... To open the Yellow Pages and look you up."

Sara popped open one of the twin's Rip-Its* and took a healthy swig, "So, what's up?"

"Well... I have a few hours to spare this afternoon and I was wondering... if you would like to... meet up somewhere?"

Sara took a quick glance at the reminder calendar as she took another mouthful of life-giving caffeine, "Well... My little brothers have a Tennis game then I have to work to close today..."

"Oh..."

Sara could hear the disappointment, "But... I have next Thursday off so... We could meet up then?"

"I'd.. I'd like that."

"Yeah... Me too..." Sara smiled "So, Next thurday?"

"I'll see you then, Sara..."

"Later Kim..." *beep*

* * *

**Kim's Lair**

Kim smiled as she hung up, her fingers dancing over the keyboards before her but the masked woman from two days before still eluded her.

"Damnit..." Kim leaned back, her hands shaking from overdosing on caffeine and lack of sleep.

A picture of her green mystery woman captured by her helmet camera mocked from her screen "...Who are you?"

"One last person I could call..." Kim pulled out something she hadn't used in a few years.

The small disk communicator flipped open like a compact.  **Beep beep be~ep, Beep bee-** "This better be good Birdbra-Red!"

Kim pouted, "Did you really think it was Dickybird Jinx?"

The pink haired ex-thief laughed as a pair of grey arms wrap around her neck, "It was a toss up..."

Raven smiled at Kim as she pressed a kiss to the side of the pinkette's head, "How are you Kim?"

"I'm doing well, thanks Raven." Kim's smile faded as the reason for the call was brought back to her attention via yet another search coming up empty. "...As good as it is catching up with you guys I need some help."

The laughter in the pair's eyes died as they saw the look in Kim's, "Sure Kim, what's up?"

"I ran into someone and I can't ID her, I was hoping Jinx could help me out."

"Sure." Jinx leaned back into her wife, "Lay it on me."

"Well, she's 5'9"-5'11", has a green harlequin motif, and she throws green plasma, goes by the nom de guerre Shego..."

"Shego... Shego... Sweetie, could you get my who's who book ?"

Raven gestured, and then handed Jinx a book. With a slight smile of thanks Jinx started flipping thru her old HIVE schoolbook, "Satania, She-Fist... What kind of name is that? ...Here we go, Shego. Independent Merc, specialty... Acquisitions and body-guarding. Huh, has her down as inactive"

Kim rubbed her shoulder as she leaned back, "Well, she's not anymore. Caught her breaking into my new company trying to download some armor specs."

"Huh. A newbie using her name maybe?"

Kim shook her head, "No way, too well trained." With a sigh and another rub of her hurting shoulder she stood up, "Well I've got to go deal with my board of directors about the loss of all that research..."

Jinx laughed "Have fun with that Red..."

"Thanks Jinx..." Kim rolled her eyes, before brightening "OH! Please consider this my RSVP for the baby-shower, ok? Later!"

* * *

The pale pair stared at the now-blank screen.

Jinx was the first to speak, "H-how?" She placed a hand on her abdomen "We haven't even told anyone yet..."

Raven pressed another kiss to her wife's head, "She _is_ one of the Bat Family... Now come back to bed, we still have a few more hours before the Trio have to wake up..."

"Alright... But no more tentacles! Those things are creepy..."

"...No promises my love, after all you weren't complaining earlier..."

* * *

*An AWESOME energy drink I got addicted to in the Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!! Sorry about the long hiatus, not only did I lose my entire outline for ALL my stories thanks to my computer dying my muse escaped while I was recovering from surgery on my back AND becoming a supervisor at my job... Blech... Oh well, I'm working on Noble and I'm up to about a half of a chapter on that...
> 
> Oh! I am in need of a name for Kim's lair. The winner will have the honor of their entry becoming the lairs permanent name and ma thanks.


	10. Not a update!

Here's little somethin' ta wet your whistle while I work on the next chapter of this FINE fic...

 


	11. Another Pic

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly smuched pic,


End file.
